mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of "My Gym Partner's A Monkey" Stock Music Cues
Throughout its 52-episode run, "My Gym Partner's A Monkey" has made extensive use of the stock music catalog of Associated Production Music, as well as other stock music libraries such as De Wolfe and Killer Tracks. Here then is an incomplete-but-growing list of stock music tracks used in "My Gym Partner's A Monkey organized by alphabetical order and by order of which stock music library it came from (i.e. Firstcom before Killer Tracks, etc.). 5 Alarm Music (http://www.5alarmmusic.com) *Hang 'Em Low - John Henry Cavacas APM Music (http://www.apmmusic.com/myapm/main.php?&1) *Alekoki - Kapono Beamer *Alien Spacecraft (a) - Gregor F. Narholz *Alley Cats (CAS 23, #40) - Loren Wilfong *Alley Cats (CAS 24, #2) - Robert D. Mersey *Animal Magic - Laurie Johnson *Banjo Breakdown - Rick Fenn and Robert Appleton *Bell Hop (a) - John Shakespeare *Big Ed's March - Sam Spence *The Big One - Alan Stanley Tew *Big One Prelude - Alan Stanley Tew *Boogie Takeover - Daryl Runswick *Bossa Cubana - Gerhard Narholz *Buenos Aires (b) - Norman Candler *Captain Pugwash - Johnny Pearson *Charleston Party (b) - Otto Sieben and John Charles Fiddy *Chase Me Chester - Roger Roger *Chi Chi Cha Cha - Mario Nascimbene *A Chilling Championship - Sam Spence *Chinese Mystery - Nino Nardini *City Tour - Robert D. Mersey *Cross Talk - David Lindup *Da Jodel-Rudel - Werner Brueggemann *Darting Around - Harry Bluestone *Daytrip - Steve Race *Didgeridoo Morning - Gerry Hardman *Drama Eight - Herbie Flowers and Barrie Morgan *Drummed Up 2 - Johnny Hawksworth *Egyptian Fanfare - David Graham Farnon *Elastic Tango - Otto Sieben *Exotic Landscape - Jonny Teupen (NOTE: This track can now be heard here) *Flower Display - Jack Shaindlin *For He's A Jolly Good Fellow - Colin Michael Frechter *Frantic Pursuit - Roger Roger *Funk Me - Steve Johnson and Chris Slack *Funiculi' Funicula' - Mario Rusca and Luigi Denza *Go Down Moses (b) - Calvin V. Settles *Guitar Salsa - Jo Van Wetter *Happening Scene - Norman Dane *Happy Boy - Jack Shaindlin *Happy-Go-Lively - Laurie Johnson *Heavy Action - Johnny Pearson *Helicop - Alan Stanley Tew *Here Comes The Band! (a) - Dick Stephen Walter *Hofkirchner Polka - Werner Brueggemann *Hollywood Holiday - Frank Samuels *Hongkong Trip - Gerhard Trede *Hot Daddy - Joe Sherman *House of Horror (#10.03) - W. Merrick Farran *Housewives Choice - Harry Bluestone *How Do You Do? - Denny Motion *Indian Boots - Horst Bredow *Intermission - Johnny Hawksworth *Italian Summer - Hendric Haydegg *Jungle Boy - Hans Ehrlinger *Keaton the King - David Lindup *Kiyouli Le Clown - Jean-Jacques Perrey and Harry Breuer *La-Bas - Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gilbert Silgrist *Latin Agogo - Eddie Safranski *Latin Holiday - Jacques D. Belasco *Light Four - Herbie Flowers and Barrie Morgan *Locomotion - Clive Richardson *Lullaby - David Graham Farnon *Man Friday - Syd Dale *Manzanita (b) - Konrad Wolf *Music to Drive By - Alan Moorhouse *News Call (b) - Terry Day *Potato Chips - Wade F. Denning *Queen's Aloha Oe © - Kapono Beamer and Queen Lili'uokalani *Richard the Lionheart - David Graham Farnon *Rio Rhythm - John Henry Cavacas *Roundup - Sam Spence *Rum Raisin - Alex Pinto *Sailor's Hornpipe - Brian Haydon Peters *Satin Sounds - Dick Stephen Walter *Skip To My Lou (#13) - Percy Montrose and Martyn J. Laight *Sleepyhead - Cecil Leuter *Soft Lights and Music - Gordon Melville Rees *Soul Dynamite - The Sound Stylistics *Stack of Leis - Kapono Beamer *Straight 8 - Dennis Berry and Stuart Crombie *Sundowners - Billy Bell *Swinging Pizzicato - Gerhard Narholz *Teenage Chase - Keith Mansfield *Teenage Villain - Keith Mansfield *Tiroler Jodler 1 - Werner Brueggemann *Thanks for Everything (a) - Dick Stephen Walter *To The Rescue - Nino Nardini *Tom Fool - Van Phillips *Trip to Trinidad - Gil Flat and Frank Syman *Twilight Tango - Otto Sieben *Unlimited Love - Alan Parker *Waltz Scherzo - Jack Shaindlin *Washing Machine - Jean-Jacques Perrey *Weggis Yodel Polka - Renato Bui *What's The Time - Klaus Fischer and Tony Tape *Wow! - Henning Ruete De Wolfe Music (http://www.dewolfe.co.uk/musicsearch/index.php) *Action Pack - Simon Haseley *Allegorie 1 - Pierre Arvay *Allegorie 2 - Pierre Arvay *The Bomb - Peter Reno *Floris March - Jack Trombey *Future Of Industry - Jack Trombey *Hard Hitter - Keith Papworth *Haunted Lullaby - Eric Allen and Frank Reidy *Hogan's Thing - Simon Haseley *Hot Night - Alan Parker *Minuet - Jack Trombey *Musique Concrete and Electronique 1 - Camille Sauvage *Musique Concrete and Electronique 2 - Camille Sauvage *Night On A Bare Mountain - Modest Mussorgsky (classical music) *Rayons Gamma - Pierre Arvay *Revolt - Eric Towren *Rosee D'Espace 1 - Pierre Arvay *Smooth And Cool - Nick Ingman Firstcom Music (http://www.firstcom.com) *Boss Boogaloo - Russ Savakus *Murder Most Foul - Chris Payne (NOTE: This track can now be heard here) *Sao Salvador Da Bahia - Armando Canfora and Jose Baselli *Soft Winds - Jack Arel and Pierre Dutour Killer Tracks (http://www.killertracks.com) *Amusement - Franco Micalizzi *Beach Parade - Armando Trovajoli *Blondes on Parade - Ennio Morricone *Breaths and Whispers - Ennio Morricone *Bubba Dub Bossa - Robby Poitevin *Cheerful Twist - Ennio Morricone *The Circus - Manuel De Sica *City Traffic - Bruno Canfora *Clowning Around - F. Liberatori *The Comic - Franco Micalizzi *Cugie's Touch - Pasquale Tassone *Duet for One - Armando Trovajoli *Enigma - Anna Karin Klockar *Happy Little Heroes - Antonion Di Pofi *The Hideout - Bruno Zambrini *Merry Go Round - Armando Trovajoli *Morning Promenade - Franco Micalizzi *Prado Cha Cha - Nico Fidenco and Pasquale Tassone *Puppet Party - Ennio Morricone *The Puzzle - Franco Micalizzi *Quick Beatnik - Piero Piccioni *Roman Rock a Cha - Guido Cenciarelli *Space Adventure - Franco Micalizzi *Starting Again - Antonion Di Pofi *Suspicion - Ennio Morricone *The Temple of Delights - Carlo Savina *Too Busy Shopping - Armando Trovajoli *Via Vanilla - Armando Trovajoli *Watermelon Woman - Matteo Ciavarella